gleenewpathsnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Today
Love Today is the fifth episode of Camsay's FanFiction: New Paths, New Directions. GLEE: NEW PATHS, NEW DIRECTIONS 'Episode 5: Love Today.' A new day was arriving to McKinley and Alex Sparks was walking back into the hallways. He stopped by his locker and started to unlock it. Inside of it there was an letter. He opened the envelope and then he tok out the paper inside. It readed: 'Hi Alex, I just wanted to apologize about the other day, and I'd love to be with you instead of Chuck, ok? Meet me at the auditorium today after classes. XOXO Anna * Alex was almost jumping of joy when he read the last part and began to think of he was OK, if he should change or so, but then he realised that anything could go wrong next to this.. That his dream may be coming true and he could finally get to Anna's heart. He kept on walking to this Spanish Class where Mr Schue had already arrived and was giving the 'bienvenida' to his pupils. There he sat to Erik, who greeted him, and then the boy said: '-I have a crush on this new guy. -Erik told Alex- but he doesn't seem to be of the true kind. I know he's gay, I mean, it can be smelled on him a block away, but I still am wondering what to do or... -Calm down bud -said Alex- You will know what to do when the moment had arrived. OK? -Thanks Alex - said Erik and tapped him on his back. -I'm here for you, ok? -he replied.' Meanwhile, in the school hallways CJ and Chuck were discussing about girls. -This Angela, man! She's drivin me nuts. She's gorgeous, she's cool, she's still even shy. -Well, why don't you hit on her? -Chuck adviced- I mean, if that's what you like! -And... what about you? Aren't you ready to get over? -asked CJ -It's hard, yes. But In think it's time -said as Hallie walked through the hallways. -I knew you buddy! - CJ shocked his hand - Hey, are you going to Tinsley's party? Tom asked me to tell you. -Oh, a party? Cool. -Yes, his father is out of town, and she has her house alone, so she's throwing a party. -Well, yes. It would be funny. -And what about Glee Club? -Well Alex asked me to go back. So she could get to Anna. -Cool from his part. -Not really, but I'm still getting back. Glee Club is one of the best things that happened to me in my life -I know. Like everybody in the club. CJ and Chuck kept walking until they reached their class. Anna left his classroom to head to her locker, where she passed through Hallie. -Hey, could you please come over? -said Anna. -What do you want now? -she responded. -I need to apologize. I... it was mean from me to tell all of those things, but I did it because of what I feel -What do you mean? Is all of this about..Chuck? Because I haven't feelings for him, if that's what you wanna know. -Oh, really? - Anna got stunned. -Yes, we only did the duet assignment because he didn't want to do it with you, and also, we had so much in common, that we need to burst all of that in the song. -Hallie explained -Oh, so, would you accept my apology? -Well, you haven't been so cool lately, but everyone commits their own mistakes. Am I right? - Hallie chuckled. -Thanks. -Anna tried to hug Hallie. -Not so fast anyway. -Hallie stopped her. - See you in Tinsley's party? -I will! Bye. -said Anna Each of them followed their own path. Meanwhile, in Tinsley house, Tinsley and Tom were sleeping in bed. Then Tom woke up. -Damn Tinsley, we overslept! We missed school! -Well, it's only one day! We can stay here and plan the party, do you want? -Tinsley replied -Of course, honey. - He leant forward and kissed her in the mouth. -Or we can't stay here a little longer, cuddling and kissing. - Tom said -That's a cool idea too. But the party is tomorrow, and we have a lot of things to do. -Ok. What should we start with - Tom said disappointed. -Well, we must get the drinks. -Drinks? Alcohol drinks? Sure? I mean, maybe some of the Glee guys have never drunk before, and it wouldn't be cool for them. -Have you ever drunk, Thomas? -Tinsley guessed. -Well, I haven't. -Well, there's always a first time for everything. -Tinsley joked. -It's fine. -I love you. -Tinsley said -I love you even more. -Tom replied -You really should. -Tinsley joked, and they stayed in bed a little more. Angela walked along with Priscilla as they were speaking about their 'evil plan'. -So, do you have all you need? -Angela asked. -Yes, all i need is in my body. - Priscilla answered -Wow, girl, you're kinda confident today. -I know, right. Well no flirt has ever failed me. It's like my true talent. In addition to my voice too, but.. -Yes, I got your point. -Angela said- I'm good at that too, but I prefer to use that in boys I really like, not only to spend a moment. Although I have had my own issues with boys, and have been heartbroken before, I know it's not right to flirt with everytime you cross. '-What's the point on getting to a relationship? It's best this way. -Priscilla said -Everyone has their own opinnion, you know. Stick to yours, I will to mine. -Yes, whatever. Well, see you later. -Ok, and tomorrow we'll go to Tinsley's. -Where there are drinks and boys, Priscilla Almendarez will be there. -Priscilla joked.' Priscilla was already in the auditorium, waiting for Alex. She had written the letter herself, and she knew he would show up in there. In a couple minutes, the door got opened, and Alex entered. He went up to the stage, and started to whisper: -Anna? -in a very low voice -Are you here? -Actually, no. -said Priscilla - But I got something better. -What are you doing here? Where's Anna? -Anna was never coming here. Do you think that she would change her mind about that other guy and ran to your arms? Please hottie, don't be so naïve. -said Priscilla. Alex didn't know what to say. He felt betrayed. He had been set a trap. And he had got into it. -So, are you gonna stay there up, or you'll just come closer? -she asked. -I'm not into you, Priscilla. That's the point. - Alex explained. -Everybody in this school has something for me. And I just take it when I need. -You won't get anything from me. That's for sure. '-Really? -she asked acting sexy. -Because I wouldn't mind to get something. She continued approaching until she was on a kiss distance. His eyes were close and looking to each other. But they stayed to that distance, waiting to the other to make a move.' '-Ok, so don't take it at all. Bye. -said Priscilla as she turned around and left. Alex got stunned, and he stayed immobile for a few minutes. Then he also left'. School had ended for the day, and AJ was leaving to her house. -Hey! -a female voice said behind of her. -Oh, hi Adds! -said AJ after turning around and seeing Addison. -How's all? - Addison asked. -Everything is really nice around here. -Wanna go to my house? I need some help with some Science stuff. Mrs S keeps giving us quite hard activities to so, and I know you're great in Science. -Ok. Let's go. -said AJ- Oh, bye Erik! -Bye AJ, bye Addison! -said Erik as he collided with a guy. -Excuse me, I didn't see you. -he said. -Me neither, but I wanted to - said Nathan. -Oh... well, hi. -I'm cool. So, did you really like my performance? -Yes, it was awesome. -Well, if you want to hear me more, we can go home and I'll sing something to you. -Nathan said -Excuse me, but I have something to do. -said Erik, getting blushed. -Oh, you're so adorable. Well, I see you tomorrow then, ok? -said Nathan- We can get some fun tomorrow at Tinsley party, huh? -Yeah, sure -said Erik- I have to go. Sorry. -Bye baby. See you. -said Nathan and then, lower- You're about to be mine. THE NEXT DAY '-Honey, I have to go. -said Will to Shelby -A kiss for you -said as he kissed Shelby in her mouth- and another for you -as he kissed her in her belly. -Bye sweetheart. Today I'll start teaching at Carmel, so I'll be late. They had already got the lists of the opposite Glee Clubs for Sectionals. What about you? -asked Shelby -No, we didn't yet. Maybe today. When is Rachel coming to visit you? -asked Will. -She'll be here in two weeks. She has a rest from NYADA, and she's coming here to watch your Glee Club in Sectionals. -Cool, that's really good of her. -Well, she's my daughter anyway, right? -Right. - said Will and they kissed.' Back in school, Will went to the Music Room and everybody was already there. He felt some sparks between them, but he didn't care about. Will went to the front, welcomed the children and wrote a lone word in the blackboard: SECTIONALS. Everybody got excited about it. -Well, kids, the Sectionals are in two weeks, and I think that we are to know who will we compete against in just a while. In that moment Figgins enters to the Music Room and hands Will a letter. When he opens it, he sees that is actually the list of Music Choirs which are going to compete in Sectionals. -So..here's the list -said Will. -Who are we going to compete against Mr. Schue? -asked Anna. '-You'll be competing two choirs. One is unknown to me, whose name is 'Surreal Expression' and then well, this is well known for me, because we have compete against a lot and they're the Warblers. -I know them -said Erik- My cousin, Sebastian Smythe, was part of them some years ago.' '-Oh yes, I knew him. He set some fire in New Directions some years ago, but it doesn't matter anymore. -So, we have to choose our songs. How many should there be? -Well, the paper says that the number must cover a solo, with or without back-ups, a duet, which will be Chuck's and Hallie's so, and a group number. So we must decide who can get the solo. -said Will. -Can we set for auditions next week? -asked Addison.' '-Of course. And the chosen one could choose the song so. The duet partners can choose their song, and well, the group number will have to be chosen by all of you. But not until next week, ok? I don't want to have issues between you yet.' '-Excuse me? -said a guy in a blue and red suit. Another guy dressed the same way was here next to him. -Oh, hi. -said Will -Well guys, here you have your competition. Those kids are part of The Warblers from Dalton Academy. -So, you know us? -the boy asked -Well, two of my latest members were part of the Warblers, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Both the two guys opened up their mouth. -Blaine Anderson! Did you knew him!? That's awesome. -Yes, he was one of my best singers, and a very good boy around here. He's now in NYADA actually, living with his boyfriend and my step-daughter. -WOW! Cool. -the other guy say. -Well. my name's Justin, his name's Bobby. And we're here to formally introduce ourselves before the competition.' He went next to Brad and whispered in his ear. Then he started to play a melody in the piano, and the band members followed him JUSTIN ''It's the boy who never told I like you It's the girl you let get away It's the one you saw that day on the train But you freaked out and walked away'' {C}BOBBY It's the plane you wanna catch to vegas Things you swear you do before you die It's the city you love that waits for you But you're too damn scared to fly BOTH Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight JUSTIN''' It's the time that you totally screwed up Still you're trying to get it out your brain It's the fight you had when you didn't make up It's the past that you're dieing to change '''BOBBY' It's all the money that you're saving While the good life passes by It's all the dreams that never came true Cause you're too damn scared to try BOTH Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight Come alive Let the moment take you Lose control tonight '' ''It's a mad, mad world Gonna make it escape It's a perfect world When you go all the way Hit the lights Let the music move you Lose yourself tonight... The performance finished and New Directions was amazed because of their singing. Their voices as solo or as a duet were amazing. They were having a really hard work to beat those kids up. '-That was awesome! -said Nathan- They were really cool. -I know -said Erik -who was sitting next to him. Nathan leant to him and whispered in his year: -But not as good as I was, huh? -and kissed his ear, without nobody noticing it. -We have to talk Nathan. Before the party, today. -Ok, we will - said Nathan with a smile.' '-I want to clap you guys. That was amazing -shouted as he and whole ND were clapping. -Thanks -Bobby said- See you in Regionals. -Actually. would you mind to come to a party tonight? I throw it. If you want -said Tinsley They discuss it whispering, then they turned around. -We'd be pleased to assist. -said Justin. -Sweet! Here's my address -said handing him a card. -Be punctual.' '-We will. The boys left and New Directions got alone again. -Well, someone had any prepared for today? -asked Will -Well, Chuck and I have something from our fave musical. -said CJ -What do you have in mind, dude? -Chuck asked' '-We need to kick this out. - CJ said. -Ok, I'll help you'. {C}CJ (Watching Angela): ''I can hear the bells'' Chuck: CJ, are you all right? CJ: Well, don'tcha hear them chime? Chuck: "Chimes" not how I'd put it. CJ Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time? And all because she... Touched me She looked at me and stared, yes she Bumped me My heart was unprepared when she Tapped me And knocked me off my feet One little touch Now my life's complete 'cause when she Chuck (Turning his eyes to Hallie) I can hear the bells My head is spinning I can hear the bells Something's beginning Everybody says That a boy who looks like me Can't win his love Well, just wait and see 'cause CJ: ''I cant contain my joy 'Cause i finally found the girl I've been missin' Listen! I can hear the bells.'' {C}BOTH: ''My father will smile I can hear the bells As he walks me down the aisle My mother starts to cry But I can't see 'cause she and I Are french kissin' Listen! I can hear the bells'' CJ (Again watching Angela with an smile): We both will share a tear And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin' Listen! I can hear the bells 'BOTH: 'We can hear the bells CHUCK: I can hear the bells BOTH: We can hear the bells CHUCK: I can hear the bells '-Buddy, awesome! -said CJ after they did a hi-5. -I know! -I'm so good right now. -That was great guys, stick to that. And CJ please sign yourself in the auditions for next week, ok? -I will Mr Schue. The two boys went and took seat again. CJ next to Angela, and he whispered: -That song was for you. See you at the party later.' Angela got stunned, but then she got really good. CJ wasn't actually one of those guys that one can find wherever. He was special. And he wanted to keep him for herself. Anna began wondered who was that song dedicated to, and even thought that it was random to help CJ, but she was kinda worried about the real meaning of it. But she didn't care a lot about it. Hallie did it too, but was least caring about it, she wasn't obsessed to know the people's feelings even if they involved her or not. Later that day, Alex was walking and he spotted Anna in the hallways, and reached for her. -Are you going to Tinsley's party today? -he asked. -Sure. Wanna come with me? -she replied. -Sure. I'll pick you, right? -Yes, of course. Bye Alex! -See you, Anna. Alex felt how his heart beated in max speed. Maybe his dreams could still become true? Not far away from that spot, Nathan was waiting for Erik in an empty classroom. Then he showed up, with a guitar in his hands. -So, have you come here to serenade me? I have to say that I feel flattered about this. -Please listen to what I have to say. I don't have too many luck with guys, but I'm wanting to. -Ok, don't worry! I will - said Nathan with a smile on his face. -Ok! Here it goes. Erik started playing the guitar and began to sing.. If I fell in love with you Would you promise to be true And help me understand 'cause I've been in love before And I found that love was more Than just holding hands {C}If I give my heart to you I must be sure From the very start That you would love me more than him. {C}If I trust in you, oh please Don't run and hide If I love you too, oh please Don't hurt my pride like him 'cause I couldn't stand the pain and i would be sad if i new love was in vain So I hope you see that I would love to love you and that he will cry when he learns we are two. {C}'-So, what do you think? -said Erik. -So, you want to make your ex feel jealous? Because I don't... -said Nathan, but ws interrupted by Erik. -Wait, no, I only used that song because it's really meaningful, and because the Beatles rock! -Oh, I see. -So, what do you think? -asked Erik -So... I would tell you about it, this way... Nathan got up from his chair, and kissed Erik passionately on the lips. Erik got shocked at the beginning, but then he started to return the kiss. They stayed in the classroom for about an hour. Erik was happy now. Nathan was happy now. They were happy now.' Tinsley and Tom had already bathed and changed for the party. They were really fancy together and they reminisced two dolls Barbie and Ken. People began to arrive. First Nathan and Erik arrived together to the party cool dressed, with shirts and sweaters of different color. -Hi guys, how are you? -Tinsley said and hugged them. -Cool, yes. -said both. Tinsley noticed a mark in Erik's neck. -Look, Erik got a hickey -whispered to Tom. -I knew they were in something! -said Tom -That's cool, for Erik's sake. -I know right? Lucky him. -said Tinsley glancing Nathan. -I'm still here BTW. -I know, but I love you more. -said Tinsley kissing Thomas. '''Then Chuck and CJ arrived together. They were fancy too, dresses in T-shirts and jackets. And they were followed by Addison and AJ, that looked really pretty with their clothes. AJ had a tight pair of jeans, and a lovely blouse, while Addison was wearing some tipe of long shirt with trousers. '' The next to arrive were Bobby and Justin. They were really different without the Warblers outfit. One was wearing a tight shirt, while the other wore a cool T-shirt. They were totally unbrushed, and that look was pretty cool instead of how they used their hair in school -Hi, how's all. Thanks for the invitation. -Yes, actually. We're really grateful. Not many invite their competition to a party. -Don't worry! Have fun -said Tinsley.'' 'Everyone said hi, and were ready to party. The stereo was playing Top 40 songs, and there were a lot of dancers. Then Tinsley got a mike, and said -Hello boys, Tom and I decided not to give alcohol just in case of troubles. Hope it doesn't cause you any problems! -Lucky, at least for me, I have had some bad issues with alcohol. -said Chuck. -Don't even remind that to me. -said CJ. -Well, ok. I won't bud. -said as he hug CJ with one arm. -Can I talk to you for a sec? -whispered Angela from behind. CJ turned around and said -Sure, No problem. They went out from the living room to speak as Chuck stayed alone. -So, what did you need to talk? -asked CJ Angie grabbed CJ's head and began to kiss him in the lips. CJ was a little less experienced than her, so he didn't know how to actually do that. -You're pretty bad for this -joked Angela. -I know. You're my first kiss after all - said CJ and continued kissing.' '-Really? Well, we have a lot to learn here so. They closed the bedroom door and stayed there for a while.' '''Meanwhile, Chuck spotted Hallie and went to talk to her. -Lonely lone? -asked Chuck -Yes. Well, everybody is paired up, less Priscilla who is outside alone speaking in the phone. But well, I don't care about it. -Well, I'll be with you. CJ's a little 'busy' with Angela. -he joked. -Good for him. -I want you -said Chuck. -What? Wait a moment, Chuck. -Hallie said -What happens? I mean, I thought something when we were duet partners. -asked Chuck -Because I do feel something for you. But I... -Hallie tried to say. -You aren't ready to go out with someone else, right? -Chuck replied. -Yes. how do you know. -The same was to me. but I need to get over that. Couldn't it be better with someone that knows the feeling of being betrayed? -Chuck, but. Damn, you're right. But how can we do this? I just told Anna that.. -Hallie spoke. -I'm not into Anna, at least not as I'm into you Halls. -Oh, you're really sweet. -Hallie said. She leant forward and just pecked him. -I know. And I could be even more. Now he was the one who leant more and kissed her with love in her lips. -Let's see what can happen from this. -Hallie said. -I know. We can keep being happy. -said Chuck.' Anna was overhearing the conversation between them. He had left Alex for a second just to keep an eye on him. She returned crying to where Alex was, his make-up running with her tears. -What happened? -asked Alex. -I don't care about it. I'm just emotional about something. -responded Anna. He gave a stare to the party and realised that Chuck and Anna were speaking closely. -Oh, I see. (Well this is my chance) Alex began to walk away from her. -Where are you going? -asked Anna. -Stay here please. Alex went to where Tinsley was and asked her the mike. He then went aheas to the stereo, and played a CD. Music started, and Alex started to sing. Beauty queen of only sixteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved {C}It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along, yeah My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved And she will be loved I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile {C}Please don't try so hard to say goodbye Please don't try so hard to say... Good-bye {C}'-Oh, Alex! -Anna ran to where he was and hugged him. -That was beautiful. I hadn't noticed that part of you. -That's what I feel about you. So, what do you say? -Alex asked -We can try it, huh? At least to see what goes up! -said Anna -It would be good! -Alex said. -I think it's gonna be great. -said Anna flirting. -You think huh? Well, it will. -said Alex while kissing her.' Priscilla entered the party and saw that everybody was with someone else, and being very intimate. She went outside again because she was feeling depressed and she even found AJ and Addison making out in the yard. After watching everything, she left the party, going back to her house. Then, Tinsley, who had been with Tom all night long went to the stereo, and turned on the volume to the top. Addison and AJ were entering the party again, and they began to dance together. CJ and Angela came back from the room and start dancing too. The same with the other couples. -I am not good in dancing -said Erik. -Well, other things to work in -answered Nathan. -We really need to improve the kissing -he also joked. -Ok, no experience before, buddy. -Erik said. -I see, I love unexperienced little boys. -Nathan smiled. -Oh, hi -said Justin staring to Nathan. -Hello. Enjoying? -he asked. -Now I am -he joked as he danced with his boyfriend. -Cool. -said Erik. -I didn't know you were boyfriends. -Yes, we've been together for a while. -said Bobby. -Yes, we're THE couple in Dalton -Justin joked. Everyone stayed, danced and joked for a while. Next to them dancing, Chuck was with Hallie really close to each other. -Well, this gonna be good. -said Hallie. -I know. It will -said Chuck as he kissed Hallie. In that same moment he raised his hand when Alex was passing through with Anna. Alex clashed his hand with him, doing a hi-5. Both of them had got whatever they wanted. Well, everybody had, but Priscilla. In that moment AJ and Addison started to sing {C}AJ I remember what you wore on the first day You came into my life and I thought, hey You know this could be something {C}''ADDISON 'Cause everything you do and words you say You know that it all takes my breath away And now I'm left with nothing '''BOTH' So maybe it's true That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one {C}AJ and Addison (With Angela and and Nathan) But there's so much time (much time) To figure out the rest of my life (of my life) And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking two is better than one (Better than one..) I remember every look upon your face (Better than one..) The way you roll your eyes, the way you say (Better than one..) You make it hard for breathing (Better than one..) ANGELA'' 'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away I think of you and everything's okay I'm finally now believing '''NATHAN ''That maybe it's true That I can't live without you And maybe two is better than one'' ALL ''There's so much time To figure out the rest of my life And you've already got me coming undone And I'm thinking, ooh I can't live without you 'Cause baby, two Is better than one'' {C}Everybody kept partying until it was time to leave. Everyone left in pairs, going home. THE NEXT MONDAY at school -Welcome guys, how's all? -asked Will. -Well, it has been an interesting weekend for all of us. -said Erik. -Definitely. -said Anna -Uggh, I hate this -said Priscilla and left the Music Room. -What's wrong with her? -asked CJ. -She's the only loner now. And she doesn't like it -said Angela. -Oh, that's bad. -Well, have you prepared something for today, kids? -asked Will. -In fact, Mr Schue, the life has prepared it to us -said Chuck. -Hit it, Brad -shouted Anna. In the auditorium the band begins to play. ADDISON ''Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di...'' CHUCK Everybody's gonna love today, Gonna love today, gonna love today. {C}CHUCK and HALLIE (holding hands) Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today. anyway you want to, anyway you've got to, Love love me, love love me, love love. {C}ANNA ''I've been crying for so long, Fighting tears just to carry on, But now, but now, it's gone away.'' {C}ALEX (and ANNA) Hey girl why can't you carry on, (carry on) Is it 'cause you're just like your mother, ''AJ A little tight, like to tease for fun, (tease for fun) Well you ain't gonna tease no other, Gonna make you a lover. {C}'ERIK''' Everybody's gonna love today, love today, love today. 'NATHAN and ERIK' Everybody's gonna love today, Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to, Love love me, love love me, love love. TOM ''Girl in the blue with the big busts on Big busts on, big busts on. Wait till your mother and your papa's gone, ''TINSLEY Papa's gone Momma, momma papa, shock shock me, Shock shock me, shock shock. CJ Everybody's gonna love today, Gonna love today, gonna love today I said, ANGELA and CJ Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to, Love love me, love love me, love love. ADDISON Carolina sits on '95, Give her a dollar and she'll make you smile. Hook her, book her, nook her, walk away! 'AJ and (ADDISON)' Girl dresses like a kid for fun, (kid for fun) Licks her lips like there's something on them, Tries to tell you life has just begun, (just begun) But you know she's getting something other Than the love from her mother {C}CHUCK ''Everybody's gonna love today, Gonna love today, gonna love today ''ALL ''Everybody's gonna love today, Gonna love today, Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to, Love love me, love love me, love love.'' ADDISON ''Doom da da di da di.'' '-Awesome guys! I love that potential! Sectionals! Get ready for us! The guys cheer up. Day over. -That was pretty cool actually. -A voice behind Will said. -FINN HUDSON! Oh my God! -Will went and hugged Finn. -Well, you have replaced us for good. These kids really have talent. -said Finn. -For what we've been told we'll never be as good as you and your group. -said Alex. -Well. That depends of. We really suck in our first year, but you seem to be doing it ok. -said Finn. -It's good to see new blood running in the veins of New Directions. That makes me feel good. -Oh thanks - the kids say. -From today, until Coach beiste returns, I'll be the Football Coach, so, if someone is in the Titans, you'll see me. -Cool Coach, I'm in there. -Great. Well see you all around. -Finn said. -Bye Finn. -said Will -It's great to have you around. Finn left walking and everyone looked how Will's eyes were filling with tears. -As I said before. Sectionals! Here we go.' '''''END OF CHAPTER 5 Cast *'Morrison Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester' *'Idina Menzel' as Shelby Corcoran *'Cory Monteith' as'Finn Hudson' *'QuinnQuinn' as Hallie Grace *'LoveYouLikeCrazy' as Anna Marie Clarkson *'The blue eyes girl' as Amy Joanne Williams *'Camsay' as Chuck Salvatore *'ArpickgLeeker' as CJ Thompson *'Limaheights '''as Thomas Franklin *'TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe''' as Tinsley Willis *'Brittana glee' as Rae Addison *'Trae209' as Erik Adam Hawthorne *'Svwiki99' as Alex Sparks *'GleekyGleek' as Priscilla Almendarez *'ClinicallyInsanelyCrazy4U' as Angela Gomez *'Brunoar '''as Nathan Miller *'BlaineIsAmazing as Justin Winters *'''YourFriendBobby '''as Bobby Stavelonto Songs *Hit The Lights' by ''Selena Gomez & The Scene. Sung by Justin and Bobby *'I Can Hear The Bells' from Hairspray. Sung by Chuck and CJ *'If I Fell' by The Beatles. Sung by Erik *'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Sung by Alex *'Two's Better Than One' by Boys like Girls. Sung by AJ, Addison, Nathan and Angela *'Love Today' by MIKA. Sung by New Directions (minus Priscilla) Covers Camsay's Covers HitTheLights.jpg ICanHear.jpg IfIFell.jpg Two'sBetter.jpg SheWillBeLoved.jpg LoveToday.jpg Trae's Covers Hit The Lights.PNG ICHTB.PNG Ififell.PNG Shellbeloved.PNG TwoBetter.PNG LT.PNG Category:Episodes